


The Start of Something

by sadieb798



Series: The Start of Something [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, The Empty Hearse Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, but not, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Morstan had a tendency to fall in love with two different men at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This has some spoiler-y bits from "The Empty Hearse" so if you haven't seen it, don't read this! Just a story exploring relationships. Separate story from "Wedded Bliss" (with some very different results)

Mary Morstan knew from an early age she was straight.

She also knew from an early age that she had a tendency to fall in love with two different men at the same time.

Though she would have liked to, she’d never been in a polyamory relationship. Though she had suggested it, once or twice in the past with previous boyfriends. Short version: they didn’t end well. They all went something like this.

When she’d find a nice bloke, they’d go out and eventually get into a relationship. As it happened, she’d meet another nice bloke and eventually decide she’d quite like to be in a relationship with him too. She’d then invite both boys over and suggest a relationship of the triangular persuasion. Both men would look at her in disbelief for a few minutes, then at each other and recoil in disgust. Or worse, one would react that way while the other would be delighted: he knew just the right girl to bring into the arrangement--and that was where Mary would call it quits.

When she’d made her complaints to her mother, she’d simply ask why not simply date both men secretly; that way they’d be none the wiser. Well excuse her for wanting to be honest. The truth was, she was so tired of having to explain herself to everyone around her.

She didn’t _want_ a three-way, a one-off, or just an every-now-and-then thing. She wanted a nice relationship where three people--or more, but three really is the preferable number choice-wise--could eat together, argue about what to watch on telly, have a lie-in, and most importantly love each other freely and unconditionally.

Was that too much to ask?

Then she met John Hamish Watson.

Lovely, wonderful John, who had lost someone clearly important to him and Mary was some sort of filler--or at least, that’s how it started out before they’d actually begun to fall for each other. And their’s was a very good relationship, one where Mary had actually begun to believe that she could spend the rest of her life with just this one man and that would be perfectly all right.

And then Sherlock Holmes got head-butted to the nose.

As they stood outside the deli in the cold November air, John trying to hail a cab, Mary couldn’t help but be exasperated by the clueless detective as he tried to keep the blood from his nose dripping into his mouth.

“I don’t understand,” Sherlock said, his head tilted back. “I said I’m sorry isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” he asked, pinching his nose while he slowly lowered his face into the napkin in his hand. It really was amazing how incredibly thick he was.

“Gosh you don’t know anything about human nature, do you?” she asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

As he held the napkin up to his nose, he managed a thoughtful look. “Nature?” he asked, “No.” His eyes slanted over to meet her’s. “Human? No.”

She quirked a smile as she regarded him. She couldn’t help it; she found the infuriating man funny and really couldn’t help but laugh throughout a good deal of the evening watching him and John go at it like an old married couple even though she knew it irritated her fiancé.

“I’ll talk him 'round,” she said.

Sherlock Holmes knitted his eyebrows at her as he took the napkin away from his face. “You will?” He looked as though he hadn’t heard right.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, smiling at him; it wasn’t even a question.

In John’s blog of the man, he’d explained that Sherlock could read you like a book and know all about your life story with one glance, and so it was quite clear to her that that was exactly what Sherlock was doing now as his eyes shifted over her form, taking whatever information she had unknowingly written on her in. She didn’t mind; she found she rather liked the way his eyes travelled over her body.

“Mary,” John called. Mary turned. Giving Sherlock Holmes one last smile, she walked over to John and got into the cab.

She let the evening mull over in her head, a smile spreading on her face as she did so.  “Can you believe his nerve?” John asked, in irritated disbelief, though the detective’s behaviour really shouldn’t have come as a surprise considering he’d known the man longer than she had and so knew what to expect. He turned to her expectantly.

Mary couldn’t help but smile wider. “I like him.”

John was shocked, his eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. “What?” he asked, like that was the last thing he expected to hear.

She shrugged and repeated her answer before turning to face the cab’s window.

It was obvious to Mary when Sherlock raced to the bonfire, pushing his way through the crowd to get to John that there was more than just camaraderie when it came to his feelings for John. Mary’s suspicions were confirmed when he cupped John’s cheek gently in order to keep him awake and repeated his name.

It wasn’t a question: Sherlock Holmes was in love with John Watson.

And John Watson--going off his days with Sherlock that he’d written up on his blog and how broken he was when he’d met Mary--loved him back.

Mary was absolutely certain of it; there was not a doubt in her mind.

So when John brought Sherlock back to their flat, both of them laughing and joking with each other after excitedly telling her all about how they got through a life or death ordeal that had to do with a train carriage that was going to blow up parliament, Mary’s heart soared at the two of them together. 

There might actually be a chance for the three of them to be in a relationship together. It was all so simple, that exact reason was why it’d never worked out before. In the past she had loved both men, while the pricks never gave two licks about the other--but in this way, it was perfect. They all cared about each other; they only wanted safety and happiness for the other and all got along great.

She knew what she had to do. 

But she knew she had to tread carefully; because John, who consciously definitely _wasn’t_ gay, definitely was bisexual _subconsciously_ , and with Sherlock, she had absolutely no idea as to what his sexual preference might be. 

Another reason she had to act carefully was she found that both men were not good at expressing their feelings, and so would be a slight hiccup in her plan, and might prove to be a difficult task for her to get them to admit that they loved each other. If she wasn’t careful, she would not only lose John, but tear apart a really good friendship in the process and cause irreparable damage.

Already a plan was forming in her mind as to how to get her two idiots together so that the three of them could be together and maybe even have the relationship she’d always wanted.

That is if those two idiots didn’t botch it up before she’d even begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open, because I'm not sure if I'll continue--though I have a lot of ideas for how it could go--and I'd definitely like to see how other people tackle this story and what directions they'd take :)
> 
> EDIT: Decided to make this into a series! :D


End file.
